Every Part Of Me
by Sugarbear16
Summary: This takes places three years after Kensi returns home. The life she has built for her and Deeks is now being threatened, what will she do to save the ones she loves the most. (Established Densi)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a densi fic I guess it would be considered a future fic I am not really sure how that goes. **

She sat on the ground outside with her legs crossed as she watched her world in front of her. Years ago if someone told her this is the life she would be leading, she would have laughed at them. She might have even had them committed to a nut house if they had told her six years ago she would end up marrying her partner. Now, she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

She watched as their daughter sat in the middle of their front yard picking flowers. It was that time of year when spring had finally decided to make its presences known. The sun was shining bright, the birds chirping were filling the air, and the scene before her looked like something right off the screen of a movie. Only this wasn't a movie this was her life, this was who she was now. Kensi watched as Katie gathered a handful of purple flowers and put them into her bucket.

"She is something else isn't she?" Deeks asked as he sat down beside his wife.

"She is perfect." Kensi said.

"That is because she is all you sweetheart." Deeks explained.

Kensi laughed, "You're in their too you know."

"She gets her looks from you and her charming personality from me I guess?"

Katie stopped what she was doing when she heard her father's voice. She smiled at them, and came running full speed towards them.

"Daddy's girl." Kensi said to Deeks as she watched Katie come towards them.

"Just like someone else I know." Deeks said as he playfully elbowed Kensi in the side.

"Bite me." Kensi replied.

Deeks leaned over and playfully nipped Kensi's shoulder that was close to him.

"Daddy, look at these pretty flowers I found." Katie said as she handed Deeks the bucket of purple flowers.

"Oh their beautiful Katie bear" Deeks said as took one of the flowers from the bucket.

"They are the prettiest thing ever." Katie said with excitement.

"I don't know about that one princess I can think of two things prettier." Deeks said.

"What is prettier then these flowers Daddy?"

"You and your momma" Deeks said as he turned to Kensi and handed her the flower he had been holding.

Kensi smiled innocently as she took the flower from Deeks. She brought it to her nose and smelt it, "All these years later and your still a charmer." Kensi replied.

"I only speak the truth. I can't help it that I am the luckiest man in the world because the two most beautiful girls on this planet are mine." Deeks said as he wraps his arm around Kensi's shoulder.

Kensi sighs, and leans into her husband's side. "Daddy I am hungry." Katie says.

Kensi and Deeks both laugh, "Of course you are. You are your mother's daughter after all." Deeks stood up from his place on the ground. He reached his hands down to Kensi, once she placed her hands in his he pulled her to her feet. Deeks turned to Katie and picked her up, "Come on time to feed my girls." Deeks said.

Deeks sat Katie down on the counter once they had made it into the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door.

"Ok baby bear what do you want today?" Deeks asked.

"Ice cream" Katie says.

Deeks scrunches up his nose, as he turns to face his daughter, "You can't have ice cream for lunch."

"Why not?" Katie asked as she crossed her arms.

"You just can't that is why."

"Momma does." She said.

Deeks turned his attention to his wife, Kensi shrugged her shoulders. "Just because momma does it doesn't mean you can."

Katie stuck her lip out like she was about to start crying. "Katie bear don't please don't do that."

Katie looked up to Deeks, "How about we eat some real food then we can have ice cream." Deeks tried.

"As much as I want?" Katie asked.

"Sure as much as you want."

"Thank you daddy." Katie said. She slid her butt off the counter and made her way to her place at the table.

Deeks pointed his finger at Kensi, "You are teaching her bad habits, next thing I know we will be finding peanut butter cup wrappers under her bed." Deeks said.

"Shut up." Kensi said with a smile.

Kensi watched Deeks as he moved around the kitchen preparing lunch for the three of them. "Here." Deeks said handing Kensi her plate.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Kensi said as she takes the offered plate from her husband.

"Starve." Deeks said with a grin.

"Among other things."

Deeks walked over to the table and placed Katie's plate down in front of her. "Here you go sweat pea."

Deeks was so lost in his thoughts he jumped a little when his phone started to ring. "Hey Nell what's up?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah ok, I am on the way." Deeks said before he hung his phone up.

"You have a case?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah Nell is waiting on me." Deeks explained.

"Say hi to everyone for me." Kensi said.

"I will. You know they miss you like crazy. They all want you to come back it's been three years now Kensi."

"Maybe someday, but right now I have a more important job." Kensi said turning her attention to their daughter who was currently taking her sandwich apart.

"You have the best job in the world." Deeks said as he leaned down and kissed his wife good bye.

"You know it." She said with a smile.

Right now her world was a different place; instead of shooting bad guys she was kissing scraped knees. Instead of overnight stakeouts, she was having overnight sleep overs in her bed when someone had a bad dream. As much as she missed her job, she had a new one a better one, one that was every part of her. Though she didn't get to spend the day with Deeks watching his back in the field any longer (that was Nell's job now) she got to spend the nights wrapped in his arms, after their daughter was asleep. They didn't get to be partners on the job anymore, but they were partners for life now. Kensi always planned on returning to work one day after Katie got older, little did she know the time for her return was closer then she could have ever imagined.

**A/N: Would like to know what brings Kensi back to work? Let me know what you guys think. I have more chapters wrote for this story if you guys like it and think I should keep going with it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks entered the mission to find Sam and Callen arguing about something as normal. These two right here argue more than an old married couple these days, Deeks thought to himself as he laughed at the two senior agents.

"Hey I didn't mean to interrupt your day off." Nell said.

"Murder waits for no one." Deeks said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Kens says hi."

Deeks and Nell followed Sam and Callen up the stairs to OSP. "Don't you all forget we are having Katie's birthday next week." Deeks announced to the team.

"I know I can't wait for you to see what I got her she is going to love it." Nell said with a smile.

"Please tell me it's not something living… again."

"It's not a kitten or a bunny this time." Nell replied.

"Good because the last time you gave Katie a kitten we spent three days trying to get it out of a tree that Monty chased it up. Monty and cats not a good idea." Deeks explained as he quivered at the memory of this incident.

"Oh god! What happened to the bunny?" Nell asked.

"She is still around, somewhere." Deeks mumbled the last part under his breath.

"I got her something that is going to drive you all insane. Loudest toy ever!" Callen said crossing his arms over his chest the way Callen always did.

"That is on you man, when my wife shoots you I don't want to hear it." Deeks said with a smile.

The four of them entered OSP laughing together. "Eric." Hetty said pointing to the big screen. Eric's face got serious and all the agents felt the joy that was just in the room moments ago fade quickly.

It was just after six that night when Kensi and Katie came into the mission to get Deeks. When she entered the bullpen she could instantly tell something was wrong. Sam and G both looked angry; Nell was sitting on the steps that led up to OSP with her head leaning against the railing. Deeks was walking out of Hetty's office.

"What is going on?" Kensi asked Callen.

"Kensi..I."

"Kens." Deeks motioned for her to come to him. Kensi didn't like the look that was on Deeks face, she had seen that look one time before and nothing good came along with it.

"Katie, come here bear." Nell called. Katie turned and looked up to Kensi for her approval. Kensi let go of Katie's hand as she ran over to her Aunt Nell. "Thank you." Kensi mouthed to Nell as she walked over to Deeks.

"Walk with me, we have to talk." Deeks said as he led Kensi to the door that would take them to the gym. Deeks opened the door and Kensi entered the room nervously.

"What the hell is going on?" Kensi asked.

"Kens this case, it's a bad one. Really bad. I'm almost afraid to tell you because I know how you're going to take it."

"Bad what is bad? Take what? Deeks you're scaring the hell out of me, please tell me what is going on." Kensi said as she searched her partner's eyes for any clues that would tell her what was going through his head right now.

Deeks sighed; he walked over to Kensi until they were standing face to face. "This has to do with Afghanistan and what happened there three years ago. Two of the members of the CIA that were sent to hunt Jack down are here, and they are coming for you." Deeks explained.

"No Deeks they are not coming for me. They have no reason too." Kensi explained.

"Kensi do you remember why you were sent to Afghanistan?"

Kensi pulled back from Deeks, "I was sent over there to kill Jack. Hetty knew I wouldn't do it. The CIA wanted him executed because he knew too much."

"The CIA knows you and Jack have a history now. They think that Jack may have told you things he shouldn't have when you two were in Afghanistan." Deeks explained.

"Deeks he didn't tell me anything you know this. It has been three years Deeks. I was finally getting over this, we were moving on. Why would you even think they would come after me?" Kensi said throwing her arms in the air.

Deeks ran his hand over his jaw, "Kens, they got him." Deeks said.

"What? Got who? Deeks you are not making any sense to me right now."

"Jack. The CIA rouge operatives killed him Kensi. This is what all this is about, he is dead and they are coming for you next. Hetty wants me undercover to try and draw the two members of the CIA out that killed Jack. Granger is setting this up. We don't know exactly who they are but we have an idea where they are at." Deeks explained.

Kensi turned to face Deeks, "You are not doing this without me."

"Kens, your.."

"If you say I am not your partner anymore we will throw down right here." Kensi said getting angrier by the minuet. "This one you're taking me. This is about me Deeks you are not disappearing on us and risking your life. It's not just us anymore Deeks it's our daughter too. I have to do this for her. We have to make it safe for Katie." Kensi explained.

"Hetty is not going to let you."

"I don't give a damn what Hetty allows, my days of listening to her are over." Kensi said as she stormed out of the gym. Nell jumped up and took Katie in her arms when she heard the gym door slam open.

"Granger." Kensi shouted as she started taking the stairs two at a time to find him.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Blye well Deeks still getting used to that." Granger said.

"I am going with him."

"Why?" Granger asked.

"If they are really here for me like they claim, then it shouldn't be hard to find them parading me around on Deeks arm. After all, arm candy is always been my job." Kensi said.

"You want to use yourself as bait?" Granger asked.

"Yes. If they are here it won't take long to find them when their target is right in front of them." Kensi explained.

"Mrs. Blye."

"Deeks." She corrected.

"Kensi this is crazy, you haven't been an agent in three years now, you're a mother." Granger explained.

"She is the main reason I have to do this. This has to be done once and for all. I have to know she will be safe; I can't have these bastards coming after my daughter Granger. Please let me do this."

Granger looked to Kensi for a second and made that strange noise he made when he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Alright you go in with Deeks." Granger said.

Kensi turned and before she headed back down the stairs to the bullpen she paused. "Do you remember the promise you made my father?" Kensi asked.

"Yes." Granger replied.

"Make it again for Katie, if anything goes wrong." Kensi explained.

"You have my word." Granger said.

"Thank you." Kensi said before she made her descent down the stairs to the bullpen.

When Kensi entered the bullpen all of the members of the team jumped to their feet. Deeks rushed towards her first. "What did he say?"

"Looks like we are partners again." She said.

"Welcome back partner." Deeks said.

**A/N: So this chapter is a little different I usually hate Granger and make him out to be a bad guy but at the moment I am angrier with Hetty so I thought I'd try something new. Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you bunches for all the lovely reviews! Hope you like this one. **

"Alright we need to start setting this up for you two so you can go." Nell said. Deeks walked over to Nell and took his daughter out of her arms. "Go do your thing." Deeks said to her. Nell nodded her head in agreement as she headed to OSP.

"We need to find somewhere safe for Katie." Kensi said as she ran her hand over the back of her sleeping daughter's head.

"We will take her to your mom." Deeks said. Kensi nodded her head ok.

Kensi turned around to face the members of her team that were all assembled in the bullpen and ready to put their latest plan into action. "Go." Callen said to Kensi.

"We will back soon." Kensi replied.

"Take all the time you need." Sam said to Kensi.

Kensi reached down and took Deeks hand in hers as she led him to the exit of the building. She opened the back door of the car so that Deeks could get Katie inside without waking her up.

"What are we going to tell her?" Kensi asked.

"Nothing, we tell her nothing. Just tell Katie grandma wants to spend some time with her for her birthday next week and leave it there." Deeks explained.

Kensi stared out the window as she watched the lights of city start to come on, as the darkness began to take over the day. Her life was finally everything she had ever wanted it to be. Now everything she had fought so hard to get, she was going to have to fight ten times harder to keep safe. It was time for her to bring back the woman she used to be. Deeks hand on her leg brought her back to reality.

"It's going to be ok I promise."

When Kensi's eyes met Deeks he could see the pain behind them, he could see the turmoil that was going on inside of her.

"It will be ok Kensalina, we have been through worse." He said as he brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"I don't know Deeks. This one has me scared." She admitted as she turned back to look out the window.

They pulled up outside of Julia's house just as Katie woke up. Kensi had already called her mom and told her what was going on before they had arrived so they could make a cover story for Katie. Katie's face lit up when she saw them parked outside of Julia's house.

"Mommy are we coming to see grandma?" Katie asked excited.

"We are. In fact grandma wants you to spend a few days with her so we can get a special someone stuff ready for her birthday." Kensi explained.

"Really?" Katie asked as she unstrapped herself from her buckle.

"Really and truly." Deeks said, right before he got out of the car.

Julia opened the front door and waited on the front step for her granddaughter. Kensi opened the back door, and one very excited Katie jumped out and took off towards Julia.

"Grandma." The little girl screamed.

"Katie bear." Julia called back. She bent down and opened her arms for Katie. Once she had made it to her she picked the little girl up and gave her a hug. "Hey go look in your room and see what grandma got you today." Julia whispered in Katie's ear before she sat her back down on the ground. Katie giggled, and then took off running up the stairs.

Deeks walked around to Kensi's side of the car and grabbed her hand before they headed up to the front door. He could feel her hand tremble in his, he could feel her fear, her doubts…everything as she clung on to him.

"Kensi, Marty what the hell is going on?" Julia asked.

"It's a long story mom. The less you know the better honestly. Just promise me you will keep her safe for us until this all done and over." Kensi said.

"You know I will Kensi." Her mother said as she reached out and hugged her daughter. She let go of Kensi then turned to Deeks taking his hands in hers. "Please please promise me you two will be careful." Julia begged him.

"I promise." Deeks agreed.

"Mommy, Daddy come look what grandma got me!" Katie shouted from the top of the stairs.

Kensi and Deeks smiled at each other then headed upstairs to Katie.

Kensi and Deeks entered the room to find Katie sitting on her bed with tons of bags all over the place. There were clothes, shoes, baby dolls, Barbie dolls, and more toys then one child could ever need. "Sweet mother of God." Deeks mumbled to himself.

"Wow Katie looks like you will have tons to do this weekend." Kensi said as she kneeled down to her daughter. "It's going to be fun." Katie said with a smile.

"Come give mommy some love we have to go." Kensi said.

Katie walked over to Kensi and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you Katie you have fun with grandma ok." Kensi said.

Katie pulled back first and noticed the stray tear that escaped Kensi's eyes. "Don't be sad mommy, grandma and I will have fun but you're still my best friend." Katie said as she wiped the tear from Kensi's face. Deeks placed his hand on Kensi's shoulder, trying to offer her that unspoken comfort she needed right now. Kensi stood up and turned to face him.

"Alright sweat pea be good for grandma, and when we get back it will be time for that birthday party of yours."

"Then can I have ice cream for lunch?" Katie asked.

"You can."

Katie squealed and she leaped into her daddy's arms. "Thank you daddy I love you." Katie replied.

"I love you too care bear." Deeks said as he ran his hand over her cheek. "See you soon my sweet."

"Do you think they are ok? It's been almost two hours." Callen asked as he looked at his watch again.

"They are fine; they probably just needed some time." Sam explained.

Not five minutes after the words left Sam's mouth Kensi came storming into the mission with Deeks trailing not too far behind her. Kensi walked over to Callen and held her hand out. "Give me your gun." She demanded.

Callen looked at Kensi like she had lost her mind. "Why?" Callen asked.

"Because I want to shoot something." Kensi said bitterly. Sam stepped up beside Kensi, and handed his gun over to her.

"Thank you." Kensi said as she turned swiftly on her heels and headed to the firing range.

"She is back." Callen said.

"She is indeed." Sam replied.

"There is only one thing in this world I fear more than a pissed of Kensi." Deeks said to the other agents. Deeks stared off into the direction that Kensi had just left in and sighed.

"What is that?" Callen asked.

"A pissed off mother." Sam replied.

"She is not taking this too good." Deeks explained.

"Can't say I blame her." Sam replied.

"She has spent all this time trying to get away from what happened over there, she has tried so hard to forget that part of her life and now it's all coming back to haunt her." Deeks explained.

"Do you think is she ready for this?" Callen asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. We have moved on, and we have a good life with our daughter. But those memories are still with her every day and I don't think they are going to go away until this is done and over. I think this is something she needs to do Callen even if she is not ready to face it." Deeks admitted.

Callen sat his coffee down, and pulled his gun out of his desk.

"I am going to talk to her." Callen said as he made his way towards the gun range.

"You do know where her favorite place to shoot targets are right?" Deeks shouted to Callen.

**A/N: Next chapter Kensi and Callen have a heart to heart as well as Deeks and Hetty about why Kensi chose not return to work after Afghanistan. **


	4. Chapter 4

Callen entered the firing range as he waited for Kensi to unload her last clip into the target. She took her hearing protection off and threw it down on the table.

"If you're here to ask me if I am alright I might shoot you next." Kensi said with a smile as she turned to face Callen.

"I don't need to ask questions I already know the answers to." Callen said.

Kensi turned her back to Callen as she started taking apart the gun that was in her hands.

"Then if you are not here to ask me if I am alright, why did you come?" Kensi questioned.

"To ask you if you are sure you can handle this."

Kensi's hand stopped what she was doing and once again turned back around towards Callen. She sighed. "Did Deeks send you down here?" Kensi asked.

"No. I came on my own free will. Kensi he is worried about you, we all are. Deeks don't want your daughter to grow up without you. Look I know what you went through over there I don't want you to lose sight of the big picture."

"Let me paint a picture for you Callen, three years ago I was sent to Afghanistan to hunt and kill my ex-fiancé. My boss who I trusted more than my own mother sent me because she knew I wouldn't kill him. I was held captive in a cave, I was beaten, I was tortured, and .. I couldn't get past it. I couldn't bring myself to come back no matter how bad this team needed me. After I returned home I had no idea what I would I do with my life. I was completely lost for the first time in a long time; I didn't know who I was. Then eight months later I found out I was pregnant with Katie and suddenly I had a new meaning in life." Kensi explained.

Callen watched Kensi carefully as she told her story. "Kens, this team has always needed you, your partner needs you now more than ever but, sometimes there comes a time in life when we have to move on."

"I thought I had Callen, I really thought I had. Three years and I was free. I wasn't special agent Blye, I was momma and I loved every second of it. And this is why I have to do this. If the CIA is coming for me because of something they believe I know, something they believe Jack may have told me then we have to find out what. It has to end Callen. I can't spend every day for the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. What if they find out about Katie? Will they come for her too? Or Deeks? Or my Mom? Or you? I can't be the reason for someone else dying." Kensi explained.

Callen walked forward and handed Kensi the gun he had pulled from his desk. Kensi looked down to the gun in her hand, then back up to Callen when she realized it was her gun. "Welcome home."

"You were saving my gun?" Kensi asked with a smile.

"Let's just say something told me we hadn't seen the end of you. Now come on we have work to do." Callen explained.

"Mr. Deeks, a word please." Hetty said.

Deeks turned to look at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders. Deeks got up off the desk he had been currently leaned against and made his way to Hetty's office.

"What can I do for you Hetty?" Deeks asked.

"We seem to find ourselves in a bad situation. I know your wife doesn't like me much anymore, and I can't say that I blame her. I often wondered if Kensi's choice not to return to work for NCIS was because of what I did or because of what happened to her over there." Hetty explained.

"She felt betrayed by you. She thought she could trust you and yet you sent overseas to a war torn country to kill her ex-fiancé without even telling her. Because of your actions she was kidnapped and you can't even imagine the hell she went through over there. Do you know she still has nightmares three years later? She still wakes up in the middle of night begging them to stop and pleading for her life. You destroyed one of your best agents Hetty." Deeks explained.

"I know Mr. Deeks and I regret the choice I made every day. I tried to save Jack, he was a friend of mine, and I didn't save him. He still ended up dead at the hands of the men that were haunting him, and now they are coming for Kensi."

"I don't know if this is talk where you tell me not to lose myself, not to do anything stupid, frankly I don't give a damn what kind of talk this is. I will do whatever I have to do to stop them from coming for her. If I have to kill them myself I will, because there is not a person on this planet including you that is going to stop me from doing what it takes to protect my wife and my daughter." Deeks said.

"I understand Mr. Deeks. Granger is waiting up stairs for you and Kensi." Hetty said.

Deeks turned around and walked out of Hetty's office. When he entered the bullpen he found Kensi and Callen back from the firing range.

"Deeks both of you now." Granger called to Kensi and Deeks from the top of the stairs at OSP.

Deeks turned to Kensi, "You ready sweetheart?"

"Absolutely." Kensi replied.

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter Granger and Nell will set up the operation and Kensi and Deeks will be on their way to start their new mission. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen all made their way up OSP. Once the duos had passed, Granger followed the pairs into the room. They all took their usual places in OSP as Nell moved to the front of the room just like old times.

"We don't know who these CIA agents are that are after Kensi, but what we do know is that they think Jack has given Kensi valuable information." Nell turned around to point at the picture that was on the big screen, "This is where we will start at this resort we know they have been watching it according to Intel we have received. It's very possible that they are staying here or in this general area." Nell explained.

"How do we know?" Kensi questioned.

The room fell silent and no one wanted to speak up. Kensi did a quick sweep around the room of the faces of the members of her team. It took her a moment to realize what none of them had the heart to tell her. "Jack?" Kensi asked.

Nell nodded her head yes in response to Kensi's question. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kensi asked to Deeks.

"Because you didn't need to know." Granger spoke up. "Callen and Sam you check out the area see what you can find out, do not under any circumstances let people know who you are. We don't know if these agents know all of your identity or not. As far as we know Kensi and possibly Deeks are the only one who can be recognized by them." Granger explained.

"Kensi and Deeks Happy anniversary, you two are celebrating earlier this year." Nell said as she handed them what they needed for the case. "As ordered by Granger we are keeping things simple including the cover. Celebrating your anniversary seemed to be the simplest and the most believable explanation for you two to be in a place like this. Remember they have no idea we know that they are coming for you, so don't make it obvious what you are doing. Act natural and let them come to you." Nell explained.

"You hear that sugar bear we get a vacation." Deeks said throwing his arm over Kensi shoulder.

"Yeah a vacation with guns and rouge CIA operatives."

"You know you wouldn't have it any other way."

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks. "Alright Deeks you and the boys start getting things packed up so you two can head out tonight." Granger ordered.

Kensi started to follow the boys out of the room, when Nell's hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. "Hetty wants to see you before you leave." Nell said.

"Ok" Kensi said.

Kensi left OSP and made her way downstairs to Hetty's office.

"What?" Kensi said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you probably hate me."

Kensi smirked, "There is no probably about it. If Katie's life wasn't on the line I wouldn't be here. I will never work for you again after what you did to me." Kensi admitted.

"Kensi, I don't know what to do to makes this right for you."

"See that is the thing nothing can make this right. Nothing can change the fact that someone I loved and trusted sent me on fake ass assignment, tore me away from the one person I loved, and almost cost me my life. To me that is something you can't make up that is something that don't get erased or forgiven. I almost died because of you, Deeks almost tortured a man, and Sam and Callen were almost blown to hell because of your actions. SO please tell me why the hell should I forgive you for anything?"

"You shouldn't Kensi not at all. I am not asking for your forgiveness I know that is something I have not earned, I am asking for your understanding. All I wanted was to save Jack, he was a good man."

"To save him? Some good that did uh? Sent me over there to not kill him and yet here is still dead and guess what I am probably next. I could die because of the situation you have put your agents in again. You always played with our heads, mine and Deeks acting like our emotions would get in the way of our job. Guess what Hetty, I think you should look in the mirror because when you sent me over there to save Jack or whatever the hell is you want to call it. You let your emotions for your friend cloud your judgment and you risked lives. Deeks and I we never put anyone else in danger and we never will." Kensi explained.

"You're absolutely right Kensi. I can see being a mother has changed the way you see things."

"It's amazing what you can see when you take a step back."

"I know nothing I can do will make things ok for me sending you over there and for making Mr. Deeks believe it was because of the relationship you two had. Honestly you would have gone either way I just used him as an excuse to keep the truth from you." Hetty reached into her desk and pulled out a letter in an envelope. She held it up to Kensi. Kensi hesitated a moment before she reached out and took it.

"What is this?" Kensi asked.

"The answer to the question you never got to ask. I promised him I would give it to you when you were ready. That was thirteen years ago." Hetty explained.

Kensi looked down to the letter in her hand then back to Hetty with a stunned expression on her face. "Thirteen years you have been holding on to this?"

Hetty pointed to the letter in Kensi's hand, "Jack wrote this the day he left and told me to give it to you when you would understand. You understand Kensi why he did what he did now; you know it wasn't because of you it never was. Now that he is gone I want you to have this closure, I want you to move on from the past. I want you to be free from the nightmares that haunt you, I want you to let go of Afghanistan and to know no one will ever hurt you or Katie. Despite our difference I do love you very much Kensi and I would do anything to keep you safe no matter the cost." Hetty explained.

"Thank you. I think." Kensi replied.

"You're welcome. Now go on ahead and see if those boys of ours have everything ready to go." Hetty explained. Kensi nodded her head and turned to walk off, "Kensi, should you ever decided to come home you will always be welcome here as Mr. Deeks partner." Hetty said.

"Do you have everything now Deeks?" Callen asked, as he loaded the last bag into the trunk of the car.

"Everything but my wife." Deeks said.

"I'm here." Kensi said walking up beside Deeks.

"Now I have everything I need." Deeks explained.

"You know where you're headed; check in when you get there." Sam said to Deeks.

"Will do." Deeks agreed.

Kensi didn't say a word throughout this whole exchange between the team. She just stayed silent looking down to the ground. "Go." Callen ordered Kensi and Deeks.

Callen opened the door for Kensi on the passenger side of the car, while Deeks walked around to the other side. Kensi climbed in the car, she said nothing, made no protest about Callen opening doors for her it was almost like she was somewhere else entirely. When she was in the car Callen shut the door. "Kens." He said as he placed his hand on top of hers that was lying on the window. She looked up to meet the eyes of the man she claims as her brother. "Nothing is going to happen to her, I swear. No one will come near her." Callen explained to her.

Kensi tried her best attempt at a half ass smile for him. The truth was she was terrified, only this time it was not her she was afraid for but her daughter. "Keep them safe Callen." Kensi mumbled.

"You know I will Kens. Focus on the mission, I will take care of everything here including your mom and Katie, after all what kind of god father would I be if I didn't." Callen said trying to lighten the mood.

Kensi smiled again at him only this time her smile was a little more believable then the last. Callen tapped on the side of the door, "Go, check in is in three hours." Callen said. Deeks nodded his head as he started the car.

**A/N: I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always thank you for the reviews they make my day reading them. I would love to hear what you guys think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Deeks tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he continued to drive to their destination. He looked to the clock that was on the dash, 45 minutes and not one word yet from Kensi. He glanced sideways at her and noticed she was deep in thought about something. The silence in the car was more than he could take right now.

"So what's it like where you are?" Deeks asked.

"Uh? What?" Kensi asked turning her attention to Deeks.

"Welcome to planet Earth. I was asking you where you were at; you seemed kind of far off in a daze." Deeks replied.

"Sorry, I just…Hetty caught me over guard today." Kensi explained. She sighed and ran her hand over her forehead.

"What did the evil little puppet master do now?" Deeks asked.

Kensi lifted her butt up out of the seat and pulled the envelope out of her back pocket. "She gave me this." Deeks looked over to what Kensi was holding up to him.

"It's a letter from Jack. He wrote it to me the day he left."

"Whoa!"

"Yeah" Kensi said as she folded the envelope in half.

"Did you read it?" Deeks questioned.

"No. I haven' t even opened it."

"You should." Deeks said.

"It's been sitting unopened for this long." Kensi explained.

"Kens you told me when you got back home from Afghanistan that you wish you had that chance to ask him what happened that day. You know maybe this is the answer to that. I think you should listen to what he had to say to you. I know it was from that past and that you're a completely different person now, but I still think you owe it yourself to read it. You deserve to know what happened." Deeks explained.

"I don't know if can go down that road again Deeks." Kensi said.

"You never going to burry this part of your past until you do Kensi, you need to hear it from him ; In his words that his leaving was not your fault. I can tell you all day for the rest of our lives but something tells me you're never going to believe until you hear it from the original source." Deeks said.

"He is dead Deeks I think that is about as buried as my past needs to be."

"Ok maybe that was a poor choice of words, but you know what I am talking about Kens."

"I do. And maybe one day soon I will read it, when I need to too. But today is not that day." Kensi said.

Kensi turned her head to look back out the window, "I miss when things were simple."

Deeks laughed, "Simple with us, you're kidding right?"

"You make a good point." Kensi replied.

Deeks hummed along softly with the tunes on the radio. He knew Kensi fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. After spending years of sleeping next to her it was easy for him to pin point exactly when fell asleep. Deeks had a lot of things on his mind right now; most of his thoughts were strangely enough about her thoughts. He snuck a glance over to his sleeping wife; he reached out with one hand and gently rubbed the side of her cheek like he often did to Katie after he tucked her in at night.

An hour later Deeks was pulling into the parking lot. It was almost after midnight now, and he was starting to feel the stress of the day catching up to him. "Angel, we're here." Deeks said as he placed a gentle hand on Kensi's shoulder. One thing Deeks learned quickly was you must wake Kensi very gently or she will wake up swinging, one black eye and a busted nose taught him this quickly after her return home and the nightmares had started taking over her once peaceful dreams.

Kensi lifted her head up and looked around the car for a moment. She ran her hand over her face, and sighed.

"Come on let's get inside we could both use the rest." Deeks said.

"Ok." Kensi said as she opened her door to exit the car.

Deeks only grabbed the two bags that they would need for tonight. The rest he would come back down and get later or maybe in the morning. Kensi leaned into his side as he wrapped a protective arm around her. He loved holding her like this, having her close to him always gave him that little bit of extra strength and encouragement he wouldn't find anywhere else but in her.

"This place is really nice." Kensi whispered to Deeks.

"Hetty said it was a very high class place." Deeks explained.

Kensi stood silently by his side as he Deeks spoke to the man at the desk about their reservation Nell had made for this assignment. Kensi had to remember she wasn't supposed to be an agent right now; she was just a loving wife here with her husband to celebrate their anniversary. Kensi stood by the window and looked out taking in their surroundings. When Deeks got the key to their room from the man, he turned back to look for Kensi. She stood at the window with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. He walked over to Kensi and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on baby I know you're ready to crash." Deeks said to her. Kensi smiled, she knew that Deeks knew she was scoping the area out.

"You know me so well." Kensi replied.

"I would like to think so." Deeks said as he let go of her.

Deeks opened the door to their room and allowed Kensi to enter first. He dropped the bags on the floor right next to the door, and kicked the door shut with his foot. Kensi walked towards the back of the room, to where the bedroom was.

"Wow." Kensi said. Deeks followed Kensi into the bedroom.

"Damn." Deeks said. The bedroom had a huge bed in the center of the room. The bed itself had four gold posts around it; the blanket on the bed was white with light blue lace around the edges of it. The pillows matched identically to the blanket. There were two windows on left side of the room that over looked the lake of the resort.

"This place really…"

"Clean." Deeks said cutting Kensi off and playfully elbowing Kensi in her side.

"I was going to go with classy but now that you mention yeah clean…. For now." She said.

"Touche princess."

**A/N: Thank you for all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story. Sorry this chapter took a little longer, Easter had me caught up and I wasn't able to finish it as quickly as I would have liked ****to. I will try to update as soon as possible working on the next chapter now. Hope you enjoyed it**.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all those reading and reviewing this story. Hope you all enjoy it! **

Deeks sat looking out at the lake, it was almost nine now and he had been up for almost three hours, the surfer in him never let him sleep in. Of course his sleeping beauty was still asleep at this hour. Deeks decided not to wake her that morning as she had spent the better part of last night tossing and turning. He knew she hated this, he knew she couldn't stand being separated from Katie. This was the first time since Kensi had left NCIS that she had been away from Katie for more than a day. Deeks smiled at the beautiful woman asleep in the bed. He was so proud to call this woman his wife. He remembered the day he asked her to marry him like it was only yesterday.

"_Kens, come on sweetness we are going to miss dinner if you don't hurry up." Deeks shouted up stairs to her. _

"_Look Deeks, it's not my fault we had a late night at work. I am almost done getting dressed just chill."_

"_Really? Just chill? Who says that?" Deeks asked. _

"_Me." Kensi replied. _

"_Apparently." Deeks mumbled. His patience was on edge tonight as it was, and Kensi was not helping matters any._

"_Look, if you are in such a hurry you can just go ahead and meet the team there and I will drive over when I am done." _

"_Kensi I need you there for something." Deeks said. _

_Kensi laughed, "I'm not doing it." Kensi said. _

"_Not doing what sugarbear?" Deeks asked. _

"_The last time you said you needed me for something it ended up with me drunk and throwing up on you." _

_Deeks smiled at the memory. _

"_Stop smiling Deeks." Kensi called from their room. _

"_Now how in the world can you possibly know that I was smiling from upstairs?" _

"_Because I know where your mind went." Kensi replied. _

"_Best lap dance ever Fern." _

"_Bite me Shaggy." She replied. _

_Deeks paced the living room nervously why he waited on Kensi to finish getting ready. After what he was sure had been three hours she had finally came downstairs. She wore a beautiful emerald color dress that looked killer on her. Deeks was left speechless. _

"_Damn, so worth the wait." _

"_Thank you." Kensi replied. _

"_Now come on we need to go now." Deeks said as he nervously rushed her towards the door. _

"_What is the matter with you?" _

"_Nothing I would just really like to go now please if that is ok." Deeks said. _

"_Deeks, what is going on?" Kensi questioned. _

"_Nothing. Why does something have to be going on?"_

"_First you want to go out on a night when we have a huge case just finished. Second, you tell me to dress up, third you invite the whole team and no one says no. Why?" _

"_Kens, come on please let's just go." _

"_Deeks. Tell me please." _

_Deeks sighed, "For once will you please just let it go and come to dinner, and you will see what is going on." _

"_Alright." Kensi agreed. _

"_Thank you." _

_After they were nearly an hour late, they had finally arrived at the restaurant. _

"_Finally." Callen said. _

"_Sorry, someone wouldn't let us out of the house." Deeks said pointing to Kensi. _

"_Someone was acting all weird." Kensi said pointing to Deeks. _

"_You look fantastic." Nell said as she took Kensi's wrist and led her to get drinks. _

"_I'm surprised she didn't get you to cave on the way over." Callen joked._

"_It took all my available will power not too. It's so hard not to tell her."_

"_Well now you can." Callen said as he patted Deeks on the shoulder. Deeks looked up to see Kensi and Nell returning to where the boys were. _

"_Well, now or never Deeks." Sam said. Nell smiled, and reached over and took Kensi's drink out of her hand. Kensi made a pouting face, until Deeks reached out for her. _

"_You know how much I love you right?" Deeks asked. _

_Kensi nodded her head yes. _

"_Every day I ask myself what I did right to deserve you, every day I spend with you I pray never ends. At work you're my partner, at home you're my best friend, and I want all of it every day forever Kens. I want you now and for the rest of my life." Deeks said as he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. "I want to marry you Kensalina. What do you say?" _

"_You already know the answer." She said as she smiled at him. _

_Deeks smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. _

Deeks sat his coffee cup down on the railing of the porch. He re-entered the house, to find Kensi starting to wake up. Deeks made his way over to the bed and gently sat down. He reached out taking her left hand that wore his rings and kissed it gently. Kensi opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"What time is it?" Kensi asked noticing the sun was already coming through the windows of the room.

"After nine." Deeks replied. Deeks turned her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist, this was a particularly sensitive spot he knew she loved.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"You needed to sleep. Now do you want to get dressed and go get something to eat? We need to look around and get you out of this room so these agents can see you are here."

"Sure." Kensi said as she sat up in the bed. "Just give me a few minutes to shower and get dressed."

Deeks leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Ok I am going to check in with Nell why you do that." Deeks said.

Deeks left the room to give Kensi time to get ready; he removed his phone from his pocket and dialed in to OSP.

"Hey Deeks." Nell said as she picked up the line.

"Hey Nell. Anything we need to know?" Deeks asked.

"Nothing new yet, I am still going through the last few files from the CIA that were linked to Jack to see if I can find out what this classified information it is they believe Kensi knows. So far I am not seeing any connection between Kensi and Jack except the time they spent in Afghanistan." Nell explained.

"Start there work your way back to see where it all started. See how Jack got his hands on this information and find out how the hell my wife is linked to this mess."

"Will do. How is she holding up?" Nell asked.

"Not too good, but of course she would never admit that. She misses Katie and the worry is starting to take over, I can see it in her eyes. We need to do this and do this quick Nell, so I can get her back home with Katie where she belongs. She is not an agent anymore she hasn't been in a long time. I don't want to see anything happen to her, I couldn't live with myself if it did."

"I will work as fast as possible to get you what you need."

"Thank you Nell."

"You're welcome." Nell said before hanging up her end.

Deeks stuck his phone back in his pocket and turned around to be greeted with sight of Kensi.

"What is going on?" Kensi asked.

"Nothing yet, Nell is pulling Jack's files from his time spent with CIA to see if she can find out what it is they believe he told you. Do you have any idea what information it is they think you have?"

"No, Jack never mentioned anything to me about classified information. All he told me was he got married and had a daughter. The CIA said he knew too much information to stay in Afghanistan; they wanted him to come back to the US, so he didn't give this information to any of the Taliban. After he refused his wife was killed, he believed the CIA had her murder so he didn't have a reason to stay inside the country anymore." Kensi explained.

"Do you think this is about his wife?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know Deeks; I don't understand how I have got wrapped into the middle of this. I don't even know what this is about."

"Don't worry we fill find out and stop it, we always do. Now are you ready to go eat?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah let's get out of this room and see what we can find out."


End file.
